


Unrequited and Forbidden [Something I couldn't have]

by drarryprodigy (artisticprodigy)



Series: Drarry Log 1 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "hermione had a better chance" tom felton, #welovedrarry, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, WARNING: mentions of suicide, anti not allowed, dramione but only a moment, hate comments will be deleted, hate it then leave, no annon comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticprodigy/pseuds/drarryprodigy
Summary: A story that was made months ago in a chatroom and never released into the public.Not until what happened this October...





	Unrequited and Forbidden [Something I couldn't have]

Harry let out a breath, bewildered.

He did it.

He defeated Voldemort.

Harry let out a laugh, still in shock over the battle. A battle he wouldn’t forget.  
Leaning on his knees and then straightening up again, he dragged his tired body towards Hogwarts. Or what was left of it that is.

He needed to find Malfoy, give him back his wand and thank him for his help. And maybe… just maybe… No, he couldn’t do it. Malfoy is still a prat and he helping him is just to save his own hide. Yes, that’s right. He’s just scared of Voldemort and Bellatrix, so he saved him instead. Right?

It started to rain.

Well, screw it, Harry thought. Let the rain wash away the blood, the heavy weight of the war, and maybe the pain too that is currently crushing his heart; his chest tight and he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Because there.

In the middle of the rain, and broken ceiling of one of the Hogwarts hallways.

Draco and Hermione.

Harry know he shouldn’t be here. This is a private moment. But whenever he tried to move his legs, it wouldn’t budge. He stood still as he watched his best friend and his… whoever Draco is to him… started to kiss.

Hermione shouted something at Draco before he put his left hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. She protested at first but then relented and kissed back.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. He can feel himself breaking down into pieces after pieces.  
The world sounded deafening in his ears, his heart beating slowly but with a huge thump that was painful in his chest, his own limbs tightening each other and finally his mind…

He knows this is the last straw.

He should’ve chosen to stay dead.

Finally, he can move his legs. He turned, ran and ran. Paying no mind where he was going, but at the same time, he knew where to go, his legs leading him the way.

The rain started to grow, but he doesn’t care. It helped to keep his tears hidden from the world as his mind swirled into the darkness. As dark as the Forbidden Forest.

He almost slipped, but regained his balanced and continued running, he started to hear the voices. He also knew they aren’t real, and it was just his control slipping. But he let _it_ control him.

How he came to the Dursleys, abused, neglected and bullied by his own cousin and his friends.

How he was a freak living under the cupboard for eleven years, knowing his parents doesn’t love him and died from a car accident.

How he finally knew he was a wizard, but people thinking he was the next Voldemort.

How his friends abandoned him at some point even though he swore he didn’t put his name into the goblet.

How he said that Voldemort is back, alive, and no one believed him.

How he was tortured by Umbridge and then watching his Godfather died in front of him.

He remembered his confession to his Godfather… He’s scared that he will turn into Voldemort. But Sirius assured him, he wouldn’t be. He was like a parent to him. Something he didn’t have for years.

He almost cried back then from that fact.

How he had to hunt Voldemort’s soul and camp in the forest, always alert in case of Death Eaters. He thought he would never sleep again after that constant paranoia.

How he was actually just a boy in the end.

He was just a boy.

_A boy who experienced death._

In his anger and thought how unfair the world is, Harry let out his magic at the surrounding trees. Destroying a field in his wake.

He dropped to his knees and let out a shout to the still dark sky. Then finally, _finally_ he let out a sob and curled onto the wed and muddy grass.

Lost… He is lost. And he doesn’t mind it. It was just like his mind, a huge never-ending maze to something he couldn’t have.

Love.

He never felt so empty and lonely. He knew even if he had the guts to go back ‘home’, it would never be home to him if the person he loved the most isn’t beside him.

He didn’t even know he felt so strongly for Draco before… the scene. But now he knew. And he is just so tired of fighting.

_So tired…_

* * *

 

**A few years later…**

Draco was happily married to a beautiful woman. Strong… Smart… Beautiful… Hermione really is something.

He didn’t expect it at first, the moment he fell in love with this woman. But, even then, there are moments where he doubted his choices.

But who wouldn’t want to marry someone like Hermione? He bet even Blaise would fight him for Hermione’s hand in marriage if it weren’t for the fact that Pansy took a fancy on the flirty Slytherin.

And then of course, even if he called this a happy ‘marriage’ there would always be problems.

Like for example…

The boy who lived went missing.

Missing since he defeated Voldemort.

He had heard rumors that they saw him walking around the castle as if looking for something or someone, and then a few moments later running off to Merlin knows where.

There had been search team, trying to find him. Or the worst-case scenario… what was left of him.

It was then after a few a few years, people started to give up.

Even his friends.

Draco sneered at that thought, they tried to excuse Potter that “Oh he’s just having a hard time and maybe wanted to be left alone.”  
That’s definitely not Potter at all, to just run off after a war where he could be the grand hero and where people could kneel before him.

Besides, he knows Potter.

Well… He _just knows._

Potter would come back and all was well.

_He knew he would come back…_

_Please come back…_

* * *

 

“Draco?” a voice called out.

Draco turned to face his wife. Or well… his ex-wife.

In the end, their love didn’t really… match per-se. He knew they could do better and be a happy couple, or maybe even a family. But he can’t. Not after his obsession with finding the missing Golden Boy.

“Yes, ‘Mione?”. At least they are still in good terms, best friends more like.

“Where are you going?” Hermione asked as she tilted her head at the bag he is carrying. A travelling pack that Hermione gave him for a birthday present. Said something about, a complicated magic was used to make that and Draco was happy for it.

“Trying to find that stupid git of course. I had enough of this act of his. It’s getting on my nerves, and if he doesn’t come back with me this instant, I will drag him here myself.” Draco wrinkled his nose.

“Well, alright. Just be careful okay?” Hermione looked at him seriously

“You’re… not going to stop me?” Draco looked at her with surprise.

Hermione let out a long sigh. “Gave up on that long ago, Draco. You’re just as stubborn as Harry, so honestly, there’s really no stopping both of you from doing things.” She shook her head.

Draco smirked, “Well the more I need to find him then as stubborn buddies.”

Hermione let out a groan and turned to walk back into the living room where Ron was sitting and calmly drinking a cup of tea while reading the latest news.

Draco smiled behind her back, full of love that wasn’t anything more than friendly adoration. He walked out of the back door and apparated.

He knows he’s here somewhere… _He could just feel it_.

Draco contemplated shouting our Potter’s name or just stay silent in case a dangerous Magical Beast is around.

_Seriously. The Forbidden Forest? What was he thinking? It was as if he wanted to die like a suicide-addict or something._

_No… Potter couldn’t be someone like that. That’s just not him at all._

_It’s not his Harry at all._  

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, Drarry is very VERY personal to me. I don't hate Tom Felton, but I'm confused and just curious what changed his mind. Mentions of Dramione actually makes me depressed, because... reasons. I don't know if I can explain it in words or even bother to try explain it to people. Like, it doesn't matter anyway. It's my problem and if someone wants to dictate it, then be my God then; because my 'problems' is deeper and I just need to let this go as a full story.  
> I know how the ending could go. It could go in many ways. So if I feel like I needed angst, maybe I can come back and just be stuck here all over again. A piece mixed with my own feelings. It is nothing more than a story. A fiction.  
> And cross my heart, I hope it would stay that way.  
> (Yes I cried while writing the fic. Someone called me overreacting, emotional crybaby? fine. Fine.)


End file.
